gunevarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
BETA
On 2158/02/28, the BETA arrived in the Earth Sphere. Within days, Zweitel, Dritte, Neuntel, Leo, Pisces, Gemini, Scorpio, Saggitarius, Side 2, Side 5, Side 6 and Side 7 are all destroyed by the BETA heading toward Earth and the Moon. Alexis Lambert is killed in this attack. Haru Yamada's family dies in the Gemini colony, though she and her sister were elsewhere at the time. TSFs are designed as a cost-effective countermeasure to fight BETA on Earth. Sanc creates Evangelions out of the salvaged material of BETA corpses. The BETA in GunEVA are not exactly the same as the ones from Muv Luv canon. Where there are discrepancies, GunEVA's canon takes priority. Hives The BETA have formed hives on the moon, Earth, and even some in space. More BETA are produced here, and presumably injured BETA return to the nearest hive to regenerate if they are not finished off. As the BETA are not affected by radiation, even Radion bombs aren't enough to finish off an established hive. They were thought to be virtually unassailable until some time between 2160/02/23 and 2160/03/09, when the Clavius Hive on the moon is assaulted by a multinational team led by Aria Isthill and Sebastian Ferrore. While the exact circumstances of this battle remain unclear, the hive's destruction was independently verified by the UEF. Surface BETA The BETA follow the same general rules from Muv-Luv most of the time. However, BETA encountered in the Other World seemed stronger than the Homeworld BETA. Additionally, when Lilith was on the battlefield, the BETA were markedly more intelligent and could even disobey rules thought to be ironclad (like a Laser class shooting through an ally). Warrior-class ' Scientific Name: ''Agilisis: Naris prolix Common name: "Barrus naris" At 2.5 meters tall, 1.7 meters long and 1.5 meters wide, the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, having high detection capability in the anti-personnel role, but ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armored, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their single trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a human's head off. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki '''Soldier-Class Scientific Name:'' Venarius: Caput grande'' Common name: "Venator" Ironically named "Soldier", this BETA stands at 2.3 meters tall, 1.2 meters long and 1.4 meters wide and is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on Earth. The Soldier-class has little to no capability against mechanized units, and is solely anti-personnel; it has the highest personnel detection capability amongst all BETA, arm and jaw strength several times that of an average human's, and is able to maintain relative silence during movement, making it harder for anyone on foot to detect their approach unless from the front. Their size and low defensive capabilities means they can be dispatched by guns, knives, swords, or other weaponry effective against regular humans. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Tank-Class Scientific Name: Manderium: Ungulam crus Common name: "Equus pedis" The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 meters tall, 4.4 meters long and 1.9 meters wide. Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest physical anti-TSF unit the BETA have; their physical strength and jumping abilities are prodigious and their powerful jaws can bite through even metal, concrete, and even super-carbon. Paired with their capability to reach 80km/h even on uneven terrain, Tank-class BETA are able to easily catch and demolish vehicles and TSFs. Countless numbers of battle tank operators and TSF pilots have been lost to this strain. The Tank-class rarely travels alone; encounters usually number in hundreds if not thousands, and more if they are part of a major BETA force, where they can constitute up to 40% of the entire swarm. They carry a distinctive smell of sulfur, and can quickly cover a short distance by jumping onto a target. Despite their vulnerability to infantry-portable heavy weapons, their numbers make any attempt at infantry-based counters a far too risky. For battle tanks and TSFs, great care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank-class, as they have a tendency to latch on until killed, by which time it is entirely possible for them to have consumed enough components from the vehicle to disable it. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Laser-Class Scientific name: Luxcius: Duo oculus Common name: "Lux" At 3 meters tall, 1.2 meters long and 1.6 meters wide, the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA field, and are lightly armored enough that they can be easily taken down with heavy machine guns. Their giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to 10 kilometers high and 30 kilometers from where the Laser-class stands. With the capability to track targets from 38 kilometers away, 12 seconds in-between each shot, and a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire, the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle, and continues to be a deadly anti-air force to this day. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Heavy Laser-Class Scientific name: Magnus Luxcius: Unioculus Common name: "Magnus Lux" Towering over the Laser-class at (excluding the cooling fins) 21 meters tall, 15 meters long and 11 meters wide, the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to match. Their large size affords them some protection against 36mm cannon fire, necessitating the use of 120mm cannons; even then, a quick kill is only possible with a direct attack on its laser-emitting "eye" when it is not closed; its only physical weakness. Their giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 meters high, and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometers with 36 seconds in-between shots. Likewise with the Laser-class, the Heavy Laser-class shares the distinctions of never hitting allies in the crossfire, and requiring some time for its laser to reach maximum output. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Grappler-Class Scientific Name:'' Rrabidusius: Bracchium acutas'' Common name: "Medium" The Grappler-class measures 12 meters tall, 19 meters long and 28 meters wide, is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter enemies to death, and can also act as shields against poorly-aimed weapons fire from the front. While not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat, and is capable of turning to face a different direction quickly, with anything within a diameter of 39 meters of its position falling within attack range from its claws. Because of this, it is recommended that pilots attack from the sides or rear to minimize exposure to danger, or to take advantage of its relatively unarmored body with precise shots and good tactical judgment. It is the main BETA unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in any BETA group, the Grappler-class usually numbers 60% of the total force. Despite its looks, the head-like appendage on its body is only a sensory organ; it is key to take this into account when engaging the Grappler-class, as just destroying the appendage will not kill it. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Destroyer-Class Scientific Name: Impestusis: Arma duras Common name: "Ruitare" At 16 meters tall, 18 meters long and 17 meters wide, the Destroyer-class is the second main strain used by the BETA against humanity's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armor in the form of a partial body carapace, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small heads. Due to that front carapace, their survivability against frontal attacks are extremely high. In addition, their armor boasts a regeneration ability described as "phenomenal"; while not instantaneous, this means that a Destroyer-class left alive will someday return to the field again. The patterns on its shell are scars caused by tissue regeneration; a new Destroyer-class typically has an unblemished green front. Their main mode of attack is to ram into enemies at high speed, a tactic made possible by their tough frontal armor and their capability to reach and sustain speeds of up to 170km/h across open ground. However, they have poor turning capability and their unarmored rear is comparatively weak, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill; even 36mm cannons work if the Destroyer-class is shot at from behind. Their anti-personnel detection ability is the lowest of all BETA strains, making it possible to effectively deploy man-portable heavy ordinance against them. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Fort-Class Scientific Name: Pergrandium: tria corpus Common name: "Gravis" Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class, at 66 meters tall, 52 meters long and 37 meters wide, is the largest of the seven main strains; because of their large size, a TSF would require 120mm cannons or close-combat weapons to cut these behemoths down to size, with great care given to specifically target the sections in-between the three main segments of its body for maximum stopping power. Otherwise, the next option would be land artillery, or battleship cannons. It can attack with its ten legs, and those hits are extremely powerful; easily stabbing or bashing through a TSF with one hit. Each Fort-class also has a 50-meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid; the stinger, which has been known to destroy naval warships in shallow-water combat, can be, if given the opportunity, launched as a projectile for a short distance or even swung around with a fairly high degree of control - a Fort-class is capable of accurately attacking targets to the side or even behind itself without hitting its own legs or body segments. They can also carry several smaller BETA of varying strains inside them; pilots should pay extra attention when around the corpse of a Fort-class (especially during the messy aftermaths of a large battle), as its occupants might be alive and well, waiting for a chance to strike. ~ Muv-Luv Wiki Space BETA 'Fighter Class ' Wormlike beasts roughly double the size of Tank Class BETA at 6m. As they also specialize in swarming and overwhelming enemies, they can be thought of as the space analogue of the Tank Class. Their mouths can bite through armor. Low priority threats. 'Devourer Class ' 17m long; the fastest known class of BETA, they can reach supersonic speeds. Capable of sudden bursts of speed in combat, as well. Their jaws are their main weapons, and the inside of their mouth is lined with acid. Also possesses long, sharp, scythe-like claws capable of cutting larger objects into smaller pieces. High priority threat. Devourer Class: This unit can move an additional amount of Zones equal to half their Speed as part of their action, but only every other turn. DC 2: Once per turn, this unit can add half its speed to its Defense in response to a Might Test. DC 3: Attacks from a Devourer Class grant other Devourer Class units stacking Advantages, starting with one, against the target, even if they miss. Advantages reset at the beginning of the Round. Acid Jaw (Melee): Slow. If a Might Test with this weapon is successful, and the result was Odds, deal bonus damage equal to Tension. If the result was Evens, this attack does not deal bonus damage. Scythe Claw (Melee): Crippling. 'Breaker Class ' They have indestructible bodies. At 27m, they're larger than most mecha as well. Their fleshy tentacles and eyes are the only vulnerable spots, making them difficult to defeat. If they grab you, you can't break free alone. They'll crush you against their horn. Medium priority. 'Striker Class ' Ferocious beasts with two sword arms capable of piercing and cutting armor. They're 20m long. Their arms are very hard, and their reach is deceptive; the blades can reach sub-mach speed. High priority. 10 Might 7 Guard 7 Threshold 5 Energy 3 Systems 7 Speed Striker Class: Melee attacks gain an Advantage. This unit can attack twice, but the second attack only deals half damage. Sword Arms (Melee): Range 0-2. Gains an Advantage if used in a Duel. 'Bastion Class ' Massive 83m wormlike BETA, but deceptively fast. They carry smaller BETA inside. To attack, they can spit acid from their mouth, and their legs are like blades. Bastion Class BETA will charge you if given the chance. If you get too close, they can constrict you. It's impossible to escape without outside assistance. Very High Priority Threat. 'Beam Class ' Absolutely massive compared to their surface BETA counterpart, at 24m. They need 15 seconds between shots of their particle beams. Their laser is no less a threat than Laser Class BETA on earth, and they can reach as far as 45km if not stopped. Very high priority threat. 'Mega Beam Class ' Behemoths at 147m, their super powerful laser is unrivaled in space. They can easily cut through colonies. A very high priority threat. 'Mother Class ' The largest known BETA at 176m. It can give birth to any other BETA, including Bastion Class. The Mother Class first appeared in February 2161. High Priority Threat. 'Commander Class ' Unlike most BETA, the Commander Class displays actual intelligence and higher order thinking. It can disable mecha from a distance. The ring around its body can spin around to attack. Most importantly, it makes the BETA around it more intelligent, like the Angels. It can also apparently teleport. 'Prototype Class ' Deployed by Gevurah to test Aegis, this was a hybrid BETA-machine. Aegis destroyed it when they encountered it.